With the rapid development of China's economy, the pace of life of people is increasingly fast, and the requirements for the quality of life are increasingly high, which are reflected in all areas of basic necessities, and new requirements of faster, more efficient and higher-quality transportation are provided for the transportation industry. For the transportation of food, fruits, fragile goods, pharmaceuticals and, precision instruments and other research equipment, more attention needs to be paid on the transportation quality. One of the biggest problems during transportation is vibration, due to uneven pavements and other reasons (such as rural roads, speed bumps, damaged roads, sudden braking and turns and the like), which can in turn cause substantial damage to the goods. At present, the common damping method in the domestic transportation market is to add foam, cardboards and other soft materials around transportation trays and the transported articles to reduce and to buffer vibration, or to reduce the vibration impact by using deformation of structures such as wooden racks. These methods cannot realize effective damping and lack complete calculation verification, the articles may generate a resonance phenomenon during the transportation in the case of improper use, thereby increasing the vibration intensity and causing significant damage to the articles; and moreover, the damping materials cannot be recycled for multiple times, and even some can only be used once, resulting in a huge waste of resources.